


The Devil Made Me Do It

by akite



Category: due South
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 06:42:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3640563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akite/pseuds/akite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the It's A Dog's Life Challenge on the due South Flashfiction Live Journal community</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Devil Made Me Do It

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the It's A Dog's Life Challenge on the due South Flashfiction Live Journal community

A. Kite (November 2004)

Ray Kowalski looked in the rear view mirror and saw something he'd hoped he'd never see again. "He's doing it again, Fraser," Ray complained to his partner who was in the passenger's seat.

"What, Ray?"

"Your dog, half-wolf, whatever...Dief. He's licking his balls in my backseat again."

A bit of the devil got into Fraser and answered for him, "What's wrong, Ray? Are you jealous that you can't lick your own testicles?"

"What the fuck?" Ray pulled the car over to the curb very abruptly. "No Fraser, I'm not jealous." The devil got into Ray at that moment also and made him say, "Besides, it feels better if someone else is doing it for you."

"Really? Would you care to demonstrate?" Fraser answered. The devil in him was still in charge.

It was just the moment that Ray had been waiting for. He pulled the car out into the stream of traffic with much tire screeching and honking of horns. He didn't answer until they were in Ray's apartment; in the bedroom with the door firmly shut against lupine curiosity and both men were naked. "Yeah, I'd like to demonstrate. Right now, in fact."

Fraser had to agree. As far as a human could tell, it was indeed more pleasurable for someone else to lick your testicles.


End file.
